


Sinews of the Heart

by dedougal



Series: Love in the Time of Wolf [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Community: sassy_minibang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not only does Misha have to help Jared adjust to all the implications of being a werewolf but he has to introduce him to the worst thing in the world: his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinews of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sassy Minibang 2011. Art by lifeless lyndsey. This is a sequel to my Mishalecki Palooza fic but that just explains how they get together. Thanks for wolfish_willow for the original prompt and thanks to 13chapters for cheering me on with this.

  


There’s a comfort in knowing that when he gets home, Jared will be there. It’s more than a comfort really. It’s a warm buzz that fizzes under his skin as he closes the door of his office behind him and starts to head for the bike rails. Misha smiled to himself, oblivious to the strange looks he received from the students he passed, as he fired off a text on his way.

 

Misha smelled the sharp sour tinge of anxiety in Jared’s scent moments before he opened the door. That was enough to make him impatient with the stick of the key, the way he had to jiggle the handle to make the door open. He needed to be on the other side and he needed to have Jared in his arms. The door finally gave and Jared was there, relief and love masking the other scent but not hiding it completely.

“Hey,” Jared tried, sounding relatively normal.

Misha dropped his messenger bag, his keys, kicked the door shut and had Jared in his arms moments later.

 

They made it to the couch, Misha ending up sitting between Jared’s muscular thighs, pressed against his chest, Jared’s chin hooked over his shoulder. Misha played with Jared’s long fingers idly.

“Want to tell me?” Misha asked, voice soft.

Jared shook his head. Then he let out a sigh that caressed the stubble on Misha’s cheek. “It was my mom again. She… She asked if we were being careful and I explained about us getting tested and all.”

Misha felt a lurch in his stomach. He really should be having this conversation face to face but Jared’s hands tightened around his waist to keep him in position. Misha entwined his hand with Jared’s then, bringing up the other one to stroke Jared’s hair, his cheek. “I guess she was talking about kids.”

Jared let out a completely humourless laugh, a million miles away from his usual shy chuckle, or the bellow that he let out when relaxed and happy and everything Misha wanted to keep him being. “Yeah, well. I can apparently get pregnant from taking it up the ass now.” The bitterness was completely out of place.

Misha turned his head to kiss at Jared’s jaw, the only bit he could reach. “I’ve been careful. I wouldn’t go there without talking it over first.”

Jared jerked his head away from Misha’s mouth. “What do you mean? In case you hadn’t noticed, you’ve had your dick up my ass plenty. I could be pregnant already. Fuck. There’s something I never thought I’d say.”

Misha squeezed Jared’s hand. “I wasn’t sure how much you knew. I guess we should talk more about werewolf… lifestyles?” What was he supposed to call it? Physiology? Mystical magical transformation bullshit?

Jared shrugged. Misha felt the shift of Jared’s chest and shoulders through his body and it made him shiver. Jared was still lean and tall and golden, but his boy was turning into more of a man every day, muscles bulking up under smooth skin. It made Misha want to bite and mark him all over, an urge he wasn’t shy about giving in to.

“I don’t know. I thought we could skip some of that, but I keep forgetting you weren’t brought up Were. You’re such a natural, so damn fucking good at being with me and everything, that I don’t think.” Jared let him kiss his jaw then, turning so the edge of his lips caught Misha’s. “I should be teaching you more, especially since I want you to meet my family and all.”

Jared moved so he was in a better position to kiss Misha now. “I’d better be meeting your family, if I’m going to be marrying you.” He rubbed his left hand against Misha’s. Misha had to stamp down on the urge to start claiming Jared as his own all over again. They needed to have this conversation.

“And I need to meet your mom and dad properly. And brother and sister and Nana Grace and every aunt and uncle that talks to you when I want to be doing things they better not know about.” Jared’s laugh was a little more genuine now. “But what your mom was saying-” Misha paused, unsure how to continue.

Jared stiffened up again. Misha rubbed his hand over Jared’s thigh this time, soothing him.

“It’s something to do with the moon cycle, and the whole Alpha/Beta dynamic and no one gets it, really. And it’s not like we’re going to ask doctors to do a whole mess of research.” Misha took a breath. “And when we… mated? Yeah. Anyway. You developed some extra bits and so did I. And they take a few months to settle down. And I guess that’s what your mom was worried about.”

Jared drew in a few steady breaths over his shoulder. His voice didn’t even crack too much when he asked, “Extra bits?”

“There’s this chance that you’ll sort of go into heat, yeah. And I develop this knot.” Misha kept up the gentle stroking motion on Jared’s thigh. Jared was twisting a little behind him but not pushing him off just yet. “It’s supposed to be really intense. Little bit more of the wolf.”

“And that’s when I get pregnant.” Jared didn’t sound any happier about it. “I haven’t seen this knot yet.”

“There’s these herbs and shit. And it stops me showing and triggering your heat and I just thought you wouldn’t want that.” Misha let their hands rub together.

Jared nodded. “Yeah. I guess. Not yet.” He nosed at the back of Misha’s neck. “I trust you.”

Misha felt a warm glow in his stomach, a warmth he’d come to recognise as his body reacting to falling even more in love with one Jared Tristan Padalecki. He raised their joined hands and kissed the back of Jared’s.

 

They don’t… fuck is too crude, make love makes him sound like a girl and have sex is just too clinical. ‘Do it’ makes him sound like a kid. Whatever. They don’t do it that night. There’s not even much in the way of kissing. Misha knew that most couples don’t fuck every night, but Jared is eighteen and male, has the hormones to go with it and Misha is very interested in keeping up. Jared was still upset the next morning too. He stomped around the apartment as he got ready to head out to his shift at the bookstore.

“I’m going to check in at the dorm. I could be back late.” Jared shouted as he ducked out of the door. Misha let his head slide down onto his hands. He stared blankly at the open newspaper on the table, at the curls of steam coming off his coffee. Jared has been easy for him, too easy. Other than the angst over the fact that he basically forced Jared into becoming a werewolf and the fact he’s so much older than him and that his mother makes noises of disapproval when she asks after him… But they’ve always been easy. They could laugh and joke together as much as fuck.

Jared needed to keep his dorm room up through his freshman year. They’d talked about making their relationship a little more public, more official. Slip up to Canada or to New York and get married, make what Misha knew in his bones recognisable to the world. That was the only way that Jared would be allowed to move out of the dorms. But something held them back, made them pause.

Jared was so young.

Misha emptied his full cup into the sink and left the mug there. He had things to do.

 

Even though he’d left a little precipitously, Jared came back around 10. Misha had given up waiting for a call and started cleaning instead. It seemed like the thing to do. He couldn’t settle to reading or grading papers or even to watching some of the crap on TV. He had just finished the tiny bathroom when he heard the door slam shut. He was out like a shot.

Jared looked like crap. His hair was greasy under his black beanie and there were dark circles around his eyes. Misha felt a lurch of misery in the pit of his stomach. He was responsible for making Jared look like that. He held out his hand, suddenly unsure whether Jared would take it. Jared made a noise, suspiciously like a sob, then folded himself into Misha’s arms. They clung to each other for a good few minutes. Jared wiped his face across Misha’s shoulder before pulling back.

“You totally wiped your nose on me, didn’t you?” Misha tried to joke. It fell flat. Jared’s eyes were red-rimmed and he sniffed again. “Hey. No. I missed you.”

“I went to class. And played some Xbox with Chad. And I hated it all.” The brutal honesty fell from Jared’s lips. “I couldn’t think about anything but you.”

Misha wrapped his arms around Jared again. “I got something – things – to show you. You up for it or you just want to head to bed?”

Jared shook his head and Misha guided him through to the kitchen area. Their tiny table was barely big enough for the two of them but they shuffled around to fit. It was more awkward than it should have been. They didn’t quite fit into each other’s space like they had before.

“Do you need some food? I could heat up some leftovers? A coffee? Soda?” Misha was unexpectedly panicked. He settled a little when Jared shook his head. Over to him. Misha drew over a pot containing the herbs he’d been using to suppress his knot.

“That’s your tea,” Jared said. “It’s pretty nasty.”

“It’s not only my tea. It’s what I use to keep my knot in check. I wanted to show you everything, explain it all. You can drink it too, if you want. It won’t hurt you. Then you have more control.” Misha pushed the pot back to the place at the end of the table where it normally sat. “And I wanted you to have this.” He pulled the small red box out from the neat row of items. He’d fuss-ed with their arrangement for hours.

Jared took the box and flipped it open. A simple gold band sat inside. Silver was obviously a no go for them and Misha felt uncomfortable about platinum and white gold, despite the fact they were more fashionable. His mom had been happy enough for him to use some of his trust money for the ring, bizarrely.

“I wanted you to see that I meant what I was saying about getting married. I’ve always meant it.” Misha took a deep breath to steady himself. “I don’t want to force you or to put you in an awkward position. Or even to make you think that you’re the girl here. You can wear it or not.” Misha raised his own left hand. The empty space on his ring finger now had a matching gold band. “I’m wearing mine because I want everyone to know that I’m… taken.”

Jared turned the box in his long fingers for a long time. “That’s the shittiest proposal I’ve ever heard, man.” A tiny smile was playing around his mouth.

“Sorry. I suck at the romance thing. I just…” Misha rolled his eyes at himself. “You’re it for me. You’re my mate and the one and everything else. No matter how hard we fight, I’m never ever going to be able to not be in love with you.”

Jared’s smile was a little more real this time. “Knew you could do it.” Then he slipped the ring out of the box and popped it onto his finger. It settled there like it belonged. Misha’s stomach gave another lurch. Everything seemed better, brighter all of a sudden.

“Can I…? I know we were going to spend Spring Break by ourselves. But I want you to come meet my parents.” Misha didn’t want to upset the fragile restored equilibrium but he was determined to lay all his cards on the table. “I want to show you off.”

Jared sat back and folded his hands on the table. The ring caught the light. “You’ll meet mine too? For real?”

“If you don’t think your dad will meet me with a shotgun loaded with silver shot?” Misha was only half joking. He didn’t really want to know what Jared’s parents thought of their relationship. He was a little scared that they would disapprove as much as his own.

“He’ll have to go through me first,” Jared said, suddenly fierce. Fire flared in Misha’s veins. He wanted to show Jared exactly what that meant to him with kisses and gestures but it was still time for words.

“We could fly to Massachusetts via San Antonio?” Misha couldn’t resist reaching out his hand and resting it over Jared’s. Jared seemed to relax at that, muscles easing beneath his skin.

“Or they could come to Massachusetts with us. I mean, I want my parents to be at my wedding.” Jared looked at their joined hands.

Misha’s heart thundered in his chest, suddenly joyful. He was sure Jared could hear it from the way his smile widened even more. “You don’t want to wait?”

“I don’t. And it’s not because I’m all young and ruled by hormones.” He finally lifted his eyes to meet Misha’s. “It’s because you’re mine too.”

 

Misha couldn’t resist biting more than usual that night. Jared stretched out on their bed, legs spread wantonly and arms lying tossed above his head. It looked like he had just flung himself down but Misha knew that the pose of helplessness and openness was just to drive him wild. He took it upon himself to drive Jared wild too, using his mouth and his teeth and his clever hands over every bit of Jared’s body. He ran his hands over the muscles of Jared’s legs, breathing softly to make the golden hairs rise on the golden skin. He spent time nosing along Jared’s treasure trail, tasting the sweat of Jared’s arousal and leaving a perfect set of teeth marks on his hip bone. Tiny bites peppered Misha’s chest in return.

Jared reacted to every touch with a moan, cock curving proudly over his belly as Misha ignored it until a pool of pre-come had gathered on his belly. Misha took his time cleaning the mess with his tongue, making Jared writhe even more. Finally he licked over the head of Jared’s cock into his mouth, feeling the familiar taste flood his mouth. His hands didn’t still, plucking at a teeth worried nipple, rolling Jared’s balls, stroking over his pucker. Jared arched into the touch, trying his hardest to bear down on Misha’s questing fingertip. His cock slipped against Misha’s lips and Misha couldn’t resist drawing his teeth gently over the smooth skin, smiling at the groan Jared let out.

Then Jared’s hands were scrabbling at his hair, at his shoulders, pulling him up to receive the open mouthed kisses. Misha couldn’t resist thrusting his tongue into Jared’s mouth, a shiver working its way down his spine as Jared eagerly sucked on it. He fumbled under the pillow and drew out a squashed tube of lube. Jared spread his knees wide, planting his feet and Misha shook as he coated his fingers. His hand shook a little as he kissed Jared through prep.

Sliding home made him feel connected to Jared in the only way that mattered. All the bullshit about families and age difference and secrets slipped away leaving only him, Jared and the intensity they shared. Jared seemed to feel the importance of the moment, struggling to keep his eyes open and show Misha exactly how much he loved him. Misha loved looking into Jared’s ever shifting eyes, feeling as if all his subterfuge was being stripped away, leaving him bare.

He couldn’t help kissing Jared’s swollen mouth just one more time before resting their foreheads together and fucking in deep. Jared’s cock swelled between them.

“Gonna come on my cock, baby?” Misha muttered. He lost the ability to censor himself when Jared looked at him like this. “Gonna show me who you belong to?”

Jared bit out a low moan before wrapping his arms around Misha and pulling him closer. With his mouth by Misha’s ear, Jared seemed to feel free to let loose. “You know who I belong to.” He bit down at the junction between Misha’s neck and shoulder. The pain bled into pleasure damn quickly and Misha couldn’t help speeding the roll of his hips.

Satisfied with the mark, Jared let the bruised flesh go and brought his mouth back to Misha’s ear. His voice had gone beyond low into gravel. “You gonna show me who I belong to? Fill me up? Knot me good? Breed me?”

Misha couldn’t control himself anymore. It was as if Jared’s words flicked a switch in his brain and he thrust a couple more times mindlessly before spilling hot and wet. Misha couldn’t believe that he hadn’t even managed to get a hand on Jared’s cock. But the wet that coated his abs as he fell forward to kiss Jared again suggested he didn’t need to worry.

He fell to the side, letting Jared pull him close and hold him in one of his long octopus like arms. “Liked that?”

“I loved that,” Misha said, pointedly. “And so did you.”

Jared blushed gently, something Misha considered adorable. “I meant the whole breeding thing.” Jared sounded ashamed as he buried his nose in Misha’s hair to hide his face.

Misha thought about it, tracing his hand over the strong arm Jared had slung around his chest. “Yeah. I did. But that’s because I’m a possessive bastard and you are all mine.” He turned his head to catch Jared’s mouth in a gentle kiss. “And I love you.”

Jared smiled sleepily. “That’s twice tonight.”

“Hmm?” Misha was lost looking at Jared’s face, tracing a familiar path from his eyes to his mouth to his mole…

“That you’ve said you love me.” Jared squeezed his arm.

“That’s a hint I should say it more, right?” Misha said. Then he grinned wildly, spinning in Jared’s hold to lie across his body again. “I love you.” And he kissed the tip of Jared’s nose. “I love you.” He kissed Jared’s cheek.

“Hey!” Jared laughed as he pushed him off. “I get it. I know you do. It’s just…nice.” The blush was back, accompanied by a shy smile. “I love you.”

Misha felt like his heart would come bursting out of his chest like that.

 

Jared dropped into his office the next day. It wasn’t the first time he’d come past, he just tended to show up when he knew other people wouldn’t be there. Jon and Christina were discussing some party they were heading to at a club downtown while Misha tried to get the most recent set of handouts organised. Jared knocked once before sticking his head around the door.

“Hey,” Misha said, coming around his desk in a hurry to block Jared from Jon and Christina’s too interested stares. “I thought you had class.”

“Prof was obviously feeling ready for vacation. He let us out early and my next lab was cancelled. I thought I’d come say hi.” Jared’s words spilled out of him in a rush. He bounced on the balls of his feet, leaning towards Misha. Luckily he kept his hand on his backpack. Otherwise Misha was quite sure he’d be wrapped up in a hug otherwise. “Want to do lunch?”

“I got my lunch, remember?” Misha waved at the brown bag that Jared had put together when he made his own sandwiches the night before.

Jared’s smile faltered a little. “We could go eat in the quad.” He didn’t sound put out, but Misha understood that Jared wanted to speak to him alone. There was a shuffle of papers and a scrape of chairs from behind them.

Jon had his hand out. “Hello there. I’m Jon. You must be Jared.”

Jared shook his hand, then waved at Christina, all polite manners. “Yeah. That’s me.”

“We’re going to head to the cafeteria,” Christina said. “You boys can stay here.”

Misha watched them leave in silence, before turning back to Jared. When the door clicked shut, Misha wrapped his arms around Jared’s narrow hips and lifted his head for a kiss. Jared was happy enough to oblige, dropping his backpack to kiss Misha with intent, lips soft and warm beneath his, mouth opening eagerly.

Misha was a little shaky when he pulled back. “Nice to see you too.”

Jared flung himself into the chair on this side of Misha’s desk and the chair groaned in complaint, not used to that type of abuse. “You know you missed me.”

“Yeah,” Misha said. “I did.”

Jared went quiet at that, blush darkening the tops of his cheeks.

Misha and he ate in silence. Misha knew Jared would eventually get round to explaining the real reason why he was here and Jared was concentrating on his food with a single mindedness that betrayed how difficult it was to work up to whatever he wanted to say.

“I noticed your tea supply is getting low,” Jared started. Then he glugged down some of his water.

“I can get more. My mom sends it out.” Misha kept his eyes on Jared, careful.

“What if… What if I didn’t want you to? What if we went for it?”

“For it?”

“The whole heat thing. The knot. The pregnancy.” Jared looked at the floor and then the clutter of books behind Misha, avoiding his eyes.

“There’s no guarantee you’d get pregnant. But if you did…” Misha let the idea trail off. He hadn’t really thought about it. It was one of those possibilities that was something to be discussed at some point in the future. Sometime. Vaguely.

Jared let out a shaky laugh. “I keep thinking about it. I’m… College isn’t everything I kinda expected it to be. And I was going to finish out the year, but I was going to change majors and just… If it happened, I wouldn’t mind going away for a while.”

Misha settled his chair more firmly under the desk. He did some rapid calculations in his head. He knew Jared hadn’t been happy with his professors and the course, not like he’d been expecting. And Misha couldn’t deny the thrum of lust and desire and possessiveness that burned under his skin when he thought about taking Jared like that, breeding him. It was more than just his alpha urges.

“We could…” Misha stopped, afraid to let Jared know how easy it would all be.

“Yeah?” Jared replied, finally looking Misha in the eyes. At the sincerity and love that he could see shining out of them, Misha melted.

“My parents offered us a house for the summer, back east. We could go live there for a bit. I could finish up my thesis and you could think about transferring and take a break.” Misha could see the plan in his head.

“A house?” Jared asked. That obviously hadn’t really factored into his plans. He sat back in the seat, thinking it through. “Not a room in their house? A pool house?”

“No.” Misha drew the word out. “It’s a house on the estate. Used to belong to my aunt and uncle before they moved away.”

“Estate?” Jared shifted closer to Misha. “How much land do your parents have up there?”

“Quite a bit,” Misha admitted. “I hoped to show you it when we visited. They’re custodians of pack land, so it’s not all theirs.”

Jared hummed over it for a bit. He abandoned his chair and wandered over to look out of the drafty window. “So?”

“Yeah.” Misha answered Jared’s question after a moment’s more thought. “Let’s do it.” He couldn’t stop himself anymore. Misha stood up and strode to the door, opened it, flipped the “out to lunch” sign on the far side and locked the door after he shut it again. Jared eyed him, scenting the air subtly. Even without his werewolfy senses, Misha knew that Jared would have picked up on his quickened breathing and the way his eyes were more black than blue.

Jared flipped at his t-shirt. “Did it suddenly get hot in here or something?”

Misha stalked across the floor towards him, following Jared as he stumbled backwards, ending up perched on the edge of Misha’s desk. The half organised handouts fluttered to the floor. Misha didn’t care as he advanced forward, loosening his tie. Jared grabbed at it, pulling it out of his vest and using it to draw Misha even closer. With Jared perched on the desk, their eyes were at the same level, as were their mouths.

Jared’s lips parted as Misha came closer, teasing breaths over his mouth, his jawline. Then Misha finally allowed himself to taste Jared’s mouth, biting at the wide curve, drawing Jared’s bottom lip between his teeth. Jared was breathing more heavily now and when Misha rolled against him, he could feel the hard line of Jared’s cock in his jeans.

“It makes me so damn hot that you want to do this,” Misha breathed into Jared’s ear before sucking a line of kisses down his neck. Jared tossed his head back to give Misha better access. His hands were clutching at the desk to hold him steady as Misha laid his mouth over the mark that was normally hidden by Jared’s clothes. The t-shirt neck was stretched out of recognition as Misha sucked hard, pressing his teeth in firmly. Jared shuddered beneath him.

Misha pulled off with a sloppy kiss, licking across the hurt. Then he grinned wickedly at Jared and dropped to his knees, mouthing at the bulge in Jared’s pants. Even though the heavy denim, Misha could smell Jared’s arousal, which spiked when he ran his teeth over the head of Jared’s cock. His patience was at its end. Misha tore open Jared’s jeans, shoving his t-shirt up over his clenching abs. Jared got with the picture, pulling it up under his chin as Misha worked the jeans and Jared’s boxers down far enough to pull out his cock.

Most of the time, the urge to fuck was too much for Misha to do this. Jared loved having his cock, in all sorts of ways, but Misha could count the amount of times he was able to hold Jared by the hips and suck his beauty of a cock into his mouth until he came. It stretched his mouth wide, almost too big, and Misha found himself drooling around it as he worked his mouth over the head, loving the way the taste of Jared’s pre-come filled his mouth. The scent of Jared’s arousal was driving him crazy. He fluttered his tongue along the base of Jared’s cock, wrapping his hand around the base of Jared’s cock to feed it even further into his too full mouth. Jared made an abortive thrust of his hips, held back by Misha’s other hand holding brusingly tight onto the curve of his hip. Misha relaxed his throat, creeping forward, feeling the head of Jared’s cock bump the back of his throat. His own erection was pressing uncomfortably against his zipper. But Misha ignored all that to hear the litany of begging and pleading and sheer love falling from Jared’s lips. He pulled back to take a deep breath before swallowing around Jared’s cock and forcing the tip even further into his throat.

Jared let out a whimper, one hand coming free from the desk and tangling in Misha’s hair. At the feel of those long fingers on his scalp, Misha swallowed again, taking Jared even deeper. He knew he’d sound rough and hoarse for the rest of the day, but it was worth it for the loud groan coming from Jared, the tiny shudders running over his glorious skin. Misha dropped his hand to brush at Jared’s balls, finally bringing his nose to rest against the dark curls at the base of Jared’s cock. As he pulled up, he felt Jared begin to come, a shout that would let anyone passing in the hallway know exactly what was happening in here working its way free from his chest.

Misha ended up by sucking the tip of Jared’s cock before letting it drop, wet and sated, back to lie against Jared’s underwear. He stood up, unzipping his own pants as Jared used the hand still wrapped in Misha’s hair to draw him into a kiss. It only took a couple of strokes for Misha to come. He tried to keep the worst of the mess cupped in his hand, but drops escaped to land on Jared’s stomach, on his sculpted abs. Misha leaned against the desk, careful not to press against the mess.

Jared and he did nothing other than pant for a couple of minutes. Then Jared pulled Misha’s hand to his mouth, sucking the come off his fingers, licking it off his palm. He finished by cleaning the escaped streaks off his belly, feeding the come to Misha.

A rattle at the door brought them back to reality. Misha left Jared to reassemble his own clothing as he buttoned up his own pants and opened the window. He checked Jared over, unable to wipe the smile off his face as he turned the key in the lock. Christina raised an eyebrow as she pushed past him, smelling of cigarette smoke. Jared wrinkled his nose at her, planting a soft kiss on Misha’s lips as he retrieved his backpack and headed for the door.

“See you at home?” His voice was low and promising.

Misha returned the kiss, making it a little deeper and filthier. “Yeah.” His own rasp surprised him and he coughed. “Not too late.”

“You should call in sick with a throat like that.” Jared blinded him with a grin as he took off down the hallway. Misha leaned against the doorway and watched him go.

 

Midterms landed and Jared spent his time sleeping, eating and studying. Misha thought it was overkill – Jared had worked hard all year – but Jared was determined to get decent grades and see it through. There was another undercurrent running through the exam pressure. Misha had stopped drinking his tea, his magical concoction. He and Jared were circling around the topic, knowing that the turn of the moon was going to bring more than just the end of exams and the start of their two week break.

Misha had organised the trip, flights and all – they’d be spending a day in San Antonio before everyone flew to his family’s, his pack’s, home. Misha had taken some grumbling from his father but they were ready enough to accommodate him, Jared and Jared’s parents. It still wasn’t quite Misha’s plan of running wild and free with Jared for the time, but he knew it would be worth it. There was a burn under his skin, a burn that intensified anytime Jared sat near him, was shirtless around him, that fanned into flames when they were in bed together. Jared could feel it too, reacting wilder and wilder as Misha thrust into him, begging Misha to spill in him, to breed him, to mark him up.

And Misha marked the days off on his calendar.

 

“Hey,” Jared said, sauntering through the door after his last midterm. “You want to go for a run?”

Misha looked up from his latest batch of papers. He had until the end of break to finish them, but didn’t really want to leave them until then. Jared was full of more energy than normal, pacing back and forward, bouncing on his heels as he turned.

“Run or a _run_?” Misha mimicked jogging and then four legged running with his free hand.

“Either. Both.” Jared was rolling his shoulders, arms flung wide. He ran on the spot for a moment before stripping off his t-shirt. “Is the air broken? It’s hot in here.”

Misha bit out a laugh, realising what was happening to Jared. He considered the idea of a run, get them far into the forest, high into the low hills. There seemed something fitting to be out there where Jared had first submitted to him when he took Jared like this. But the idea of being caught at dawn, naked and having to make their way back to his tiny apartment wasn’t quite so appealing.

“That is some line, Mr Padalecki,” he drawled out, stripping off his own shirt and dumping it on top of the papers. The bed was clear, as was the floor around it. “But I like it.”

Jared’s eyes were dark with hunger as Misha stripped off the sweat pants he’d been wearing and the underwear with it. He stood naked and let Jared drink his fill for an unbearable minute. Then he strode across the handful of breaths that lay between them and tugged at Jared’s belt buckle. “C’mon, Jared. I want to take you to bed, work off some of that energy.”

Jared nearly fell over, toeing off his shoes and unbuckling his belt, then he seemed to forget his jeans were tangled around his ankles as he leapt onto the bed.

Misha knelt to help him untangle himself, taking off Jared’s socks when he was down there. Jared worked his way up onto the bed, slumping back against the pillows. Misha could feel the pull of the setting sun. The moon wouldn’t rise for another hour or so, so he had plenty of time to take the edge off. He lined himself up with Jared, pulling their cocks into a firm grasp. Jared arched under him and Misha took the offered acres of skin to renew his claim on Jared, biting and sucking at his neck. He never stilled his hand, using his hips to get even more leverage. Jared was lost to the feelings, squirming and calling out nonsense that could have been pleas or merely encouragement.

It didn’t take long, the overpowering pressure in Misha’s spine building to a shuddering wave of pleasure, spilling over his hand and Jared’s cock. Before he could pull away, Jared was coming hard, come spurting over his abs, reaching a nipple. He relaxed back into the sheets, some of the nervous energy gone. Misha rested his forehead against Jared’s chest, ignoring the mess of come and sweat between them. He let his breath return to normal listening to the steady thrum of Jared’s heartbeat.

 

Eventually, after he’d recovered enough to go fetch a washcloth and then arrange himself into bed beside Jared again, Misha brought up the elephant in the room.

“Tonight’s the night, babe.” Misha saved the pet names normally, preferring to tease using names that referred to Jared’s height or attractiveness. It wasn’t often that he let out the words that lingered at the back of his mouth, caught.

Jared stroked his hand over Misha’s belly, curving down to run a fingertip along the cut of his groin. “Thought it might be. Been dreaming the last few nights.”

“Dreaming?” Misha rubbed his cheek against Jared’s hair, enjoying the feel of the silky locks. He knew Jared should keep his hair shorter, but he liked it long. He could run his fingers through it, hold it tight, get a real good grip. He felt his dick twitch at the thought.

“This is so embarrassing. Like I used to before I knew about cleaning the pipes on a regular basis, you know.” Jared made a gesture towards his own cock before dropping the hand back to Misha’s hip. “Good dreams though.”

Misha kissed Jared’s hair again, breathing Jared in. The last of the sun had gone and the street lights were hiding any stars that might be out. He could feel it though, the full moon lurking just beneath the horizon. He knew when it rose that there would be no more thinking for either of them. Nothing more than a desperate possessiveness. Misha had only read about the pull of a mating heat, smelled them from afar. He couldn’t imagine it, not properly. Then again, he couldn’t imagine being any more possessive about Jared.

“Any last questions? Anything you want to know?” Misha desperately wanted to ask Jared if he was sure. He didn’t have to go through with this. Misha would rim him within an inch of his life, deep throat that gorgeous heavy cock as many times as Jared wanted it. There was more than one type of sex. Misha knew that all too well.

Jared rolled his eyes. Or at least Misha presumed that was what he did, because Jared’s eye rolls were always followed by a gentle slap to whatever part of Misha was nearest. The palm landed flat on his naked belly, smarting a little. “I’m so damn sure, Mish. I want this. I don’t think you could stop me if you wanted.” Jared stroked his hand over the area he’d brought his hand down on. “I can’t think about anything else.”

“But if you change your mind…?” Misha had to be sure. He knew he was already starting to feel the effects of the moon. Normally he’d be running in the middle of the woods by now, ready to howl out his pleasure. But the urge to mate was even stronger, turning the change into something even more primal.

Jared shook his head. Then, in a voice that was quiet and low, “Will it hurt?”

Misha kissed the top of his head before shifting to kiss Jared’s temple, his ear, his cheek, the tip of his nose. He looked Jared straight in the eyes. “A little. At first. Like usual.” There was no need to lie. “But you shouldn’t really feel it. Can you sense the moon?”

Jared looked a little worried, then the wrinkles between his eyes smoothed. “It’s not like usual. I don’t want to change. It’s weird, and cool.” Jared smiled and pressed a light kiss to Misha’s lips. “I don’t want to be anywhere but here.”

Misha returned the kiss. Later on, he’d be able to pinpoint exactly the moment that the moon rose, but, then and there, all he felt was the need to never let Jared go. The kiss that started as a light brush of mouths, deepened. Jared bit down on Misha’s bottom lip, seemingly unconscious of his own strength. Misha had to tear his mouth away, feeling the skin rip. He ran his tongue over the hurt, barely having time to complete the movement before Jared was right in there, his tongue soothing the hurt, licking into Misha’s mouth, claiming it.

Jared’s body was as wild as his mouth, hands moving everywhere, stroking, caressing, pinning. Misha came back to himself enough to realise he was exactly the same, hips grinding his erection into the cut of Jared’s hip, hands leaving smatterings of red marks that would bruise and be gone by morning. Jared was making noises into his mouth – Misha could feel his throat working – but he didn’t want to separate for long enough to hear them make sense. He knew what Jared would be saying, he could probably work it out. But he didn’t care. All he wanted was Jared to submit to him.

A moment of clarity finally worked its way into Misha’s mind. He wasn’t going to get what he wanted like this. He reared back off Jared, ignoring the whimper and the pleading to come back.

“Over. On your belly.” The words seemed to come from a stranger, someone outside Misha’s self. Even his voice was near unrecognisable, growls and howls working in with the unsteadiness of his arousal. It was as if the wolf inside him had taken over in a new and unexpected way. He certainly didn’t expect the look of acquiescence from Jared, the sheer need to do whatever Misha wanted. The way Jared scrambled to his stomach, getting his knees under him and tilting his hips, offering up his ass made him even more aroused, his cock impossibly harder.

Misha covered Jared with his body, licking at his neck. Even though the urge to just force his cock into Jared’s oh, so willing body was there, Misha also really wanted to take some time, mark Jared up properly. Mark him up so everyone would know who he belonged to. Misha placed his teeth at the nape of Jared’s neck where the hair parted like a curtain over his long neck.

Opening his mouth wide, Misha bit down as hard as he could without breaking the skin, but instead of a shout of protest, Jared lowered his face even closer to the bed, rubbing his ass against Misha’s cock. Misha licked over the vivid mark, feeling the bump of his teeth marks. Jared let loose a series of near incomprehensible moans and pleas. Misha rolled his hips, feeling the head of his cock catch against Jared’s hole. He almost felt like he could just slide right on in. It was like Jared was leaking for him, unsuspecting wetness coating the head of his cock. He could just take him, force him to give up.

The power was intoxicating. This was like all the times they’d fucked rolled into one. Misha started to mouth his way down Jared’s spine, licking each knob with care, sucking it into his mouth. Jared melted into the bedclothes even further, pliant and eager.

Misha kept kissing and licking all the way down, raising hands he realised were trembling to part the globes of Jared’s ass. He rested his mouth at the base of Jared’s spine for a moment before kissing lower. Then all Misha’s control was gone. He’d laid out lube earlier, just in case, but the moment he looked at the glisten of Jared’s hole he knew he’d been too much of a boy scout. Misha couldn’t resist rubbing his finger over it, sliding his finger home when he felt no resistance.

Jared let out another stream of words, which Misha interpreted as meaning more. He slid in another finger, scissoring gently, more to see the way the clear liquid glistened than through any need to prepare Jared. He gave in to his basest instinct, working his tongue around his fingers, tasting the familiar musky taint as well as this new sensation. His next lick was less gentle, working his tongue between his fingers, pushing it as deep as it would go. Jared’s scent was driving him wild. The extra stretch seemed to set something off in Jared, as he writhed, pushing back into Misha, desperate for more.

Misha pulled back reluctantly. He almost wiped his hand on the sheet before a sudden wicked idea occurred to him.

“Making too much noise, Jay,” he said, slamming over Jared’s back again. “Should stop you up.” With that he offered his hand to Jared, who sucked the fingers into his mouth, clever tongue wiping them clean. Misha wiped the spit and slick mess over his cock before lining it up. He could see the thickening at the end of his cock now, the lump that was to develop into a knot before he would come. And then he’d be… Fuck. He’d be breeding Jared.

He tried to take it slow at first, feeding the head of his cock in. Jared seemed to welcome him in, opening easier than ever before, tilting his hips to the perfect angle to draw him in. Misha knew then and there that he’d not be able to stop, not now. Luckily Jared seemed of the same mind, getting his hands under him and rising up to fuck himself back on Misha’s cock. Misha thrust experimentally, relishing the slick easy glide. Jared was still tight and hotter than hell, but Misha slid home without the need to stop once. Jared seemed equally eager to have Misha all the way in, grinding against his hips when Misha stopped to let Jared adjust.

He was equally slow dragging out, swallowing the groan that rose in his throat. He couldn’t resist speeding up when he thrust in again, finally unable to stop the words and noises that pressed against his lips. “Fuck, you’re perfect. Fuck. Love you.”

Jared laughed under him at that, hips moving in a rhythm to match Misha’s. It was if having something inside him had eased the crazed panic and uncontrollable need. “Know you do. Now fuck me.”

All restraint was gone. Misha’s hips sped up, thrusting hard. He could hear the slap of skin, the slick motion of his cock into Jared but he couldn’t care about any of that, driven by the urge to get as far into Jared as he could. Jared ended up on his elbows, unable to do anything but take it.

Misha felt his knot begin to swell as the full moon shone over the acres of Jared’s back, making it glow. Jared was unearthly at the best of times, beautiful. Misha thought he looked even better in moonlight, shadows making the cut of his muscles even more impressive. Misha murmured this into the nape of Jared’s neck as he slowed his thrusts, pressing the knot against the rim of Jared’s ass firmly.

Jared gasped under him as the knot swelled, impossible, before slipping into the tight clench of Jared’s ass. Misha felt himself sucked forward, in, and finally the pressure in his balls was too much. As he came, he felt Jared come too, walls clenching around him, holding him tight, keeping all that come up inside him. All Misha could do was hold Jared close, pressing into him, fucking his come even deeper. Even that was different. Misha was coming more than he ever had, a rolling wave of pleasure that ran up and down his body, pulsing slower now.

Misha came back to himself, realising he was probably crushing Jared. Jared was trembling now, still supporting the weight of both their bodies. Misha kissed at the skin he could reach before shifting back. Jared let out a hiss as the knot still inside him tugged at his rim.

“Need to roll over, love. We’re going to be here a while,” Misha soothed, guiding Jared to lie flat and turn, gently, so they were spooning. Misha felt another wave of orgasm sweep over him as the position put renewed pressure on his knot. Jared seemed to feel it too, a groan, a pant coming out of him. His eyes were glassy when he turned his head blindly to meet Misha’s lips. Misha brushed his hand down Jared’s chest, over his hip, his belly, holding him close. He was surprised to feel Jared’s cock was still erect and curled his hand around it. “I thought you came?”

Jared mouthed at him for a bit longer, shifting his hips between Misha’s hand and the cock still in his ass. “I did. But, fuck, you’re pressing right up against my-“ Jared moved his hips a little faster and Misha felt the urge to fuck into him again. He rutted into Jared, tiny movements magnified a thousand fold by the tightness of the grip around his knot. “Right where I need you.”

“Yeah?” Misha quickened the pace of his hand on Jared’s cock. “You gonna come again? While I breed you? Mark you up inside and out? Let everyone know who you belong to?” Even though he’d not stopped coming, not really, Misha could feel the initial rush of orgasm run through him again. It was as if Jared was attuned to him, spilling over his hand as the feeling peaked, another climax burning through his body.

Jared was quieter then, movements slow and exhausted. Misha’s knot showed no signs of diminishing, but he went back to holding Jared close, enjoying the feel of his naked skin against Jared’s. Together, they dozed.

 

Misha wasn’t surprised when Jared came into the shower with him the next morning. The worst of the bruises were gone, fading like they were days old. The mark on Jared’s shoulder was dark and proud though, and the matching one at the nape of his neck was vivid too. Misha took his time mouthing over them, carefully, licking gently in the stream of the shower. The effect of the water was rather wasted when Jared bent over, holding onto the bathroom counter while Misha tied him again, holding onto his hips while Jared shouted into his folded arms.

That led to them lazily lying on the couch, until Jared decided he’d had enough recovery and wanted to ride Misha right there, a football game ignored in the background as he fucked himself down onto Misha’s knot, come spurting over both their bellies without even a hand on Jared’s cock. It was easy to sleep against each other there, Misha’s head pillowed on Jared’s chest while they waited out the tie. Which only led to him fucking Jared awake when he came to later, cock still buried in Jared, with Jared’s legs spread wide, one over the back of the sofa.

The power of the full moon ebbed over the next two days, and Misha felt enough in control to convince Jared to run with him late that third night. Even running was different though, every sense heightened. He would not have believed himself to be more aware of how Jared smelled, felt when his fur brushed against him, tasted when he licked his muzzle affectionately. All of Misha’s good intentions went to hell when Jared shifted to human in a secluded clearing and knelt there, panting, ass up and willing.

Misha thanked his healing powers when he crept home, knees and elbows recovered from being skinned raw by the forest floor. Jared hadn’t even noticed the rough, the blood being drawn as Misha knotted him, coming over and over, wild and out of control.

 

“Do we have everything?” Misha asked, poking at his carry on. Jared had insisted on doing most of the packing, letting Misha finish up the last of the interrupted grading. It hadn’t taken long, neither to pack or to grade, but it felt like a responsibility being handed over.

“We can buy stuff, if we forget,” Jared muttered, wheeling out the suitcase. Misha loaded his suit carrier – holding two suits for each of them – over his shoulder and opened the door. Jared paused inside the apartment, looking around.

Misha leaned against the doorframe and watched him. “What is it?”

“Feels like the last time I’m going to be here, or something. Last time it’s just us here.” Jared shook his head, banishing the thought.

Misha wasn’t quite so quick to dismiss it. “You feeling okay?”

Jared shot him a sceptical look. “I ain’t puking yet, Collins.” Then his expression softened. “Meeting parents. It’s stopped being you and me and everyone else. This is bringing our families in. Making it official.”

“It’s pretty damn official from where I’m standing already,” Misha told him, holding up his left hand, gold ring catching in the sunlight. “But, yeah. It’s not like I’ve introduced anyone to my parents before.”

Jared let loose one of his brilliant smiles, that outshone the sun. Misha dropped his bags in the open door and closed the distance between them, reaching up to twine his fingers in the hair at the nape of Jared’s neck, brushing the mark that seemed permanent in his skin. He kissed Jared, briefly, before they were interrupted by an impatient horn from outside. “Time to man up.”

“Yeah, for you too.” Jared ducked out of the door before Misha could slap him for his cheek. He’d make it up later.

 

Misha had met Jared’s parents once, in passing more than anything. They’d visited one long weekend and Misha had been invited out to dinner. He’d pleaded a faculty meeting (which he probably could have gotten out of) and only joined them for coffee. And to take Jared back to the apartment rather than to the bed he rarely slept in at the dorms. Jared’s mom knew the whole truth, or as much of the whole truth that her brain was allowing her to process but Jared’s dad was surprising unaware of what his wife and son were. Misha felt that admitting to the fact he had turned his son into a werewolf - and, by the way, was fucking him every single time the opportunity arose - would not go down well.

It was obvious from the way that Mr Padalecki held himself when they met them at the airport that an awkward discussion had taken place. The handshake was brief and only accepted after a delay, he grunted in response to any direct question and pretty much stayed out of the conversation otherwise. His eyes were a little wild when he looked at his wife, his son and Misha. Jared’s mom more than made up for the coolness, enveloping them in hugs and wearing the broadest of smiles.

Jared pulled him away from the whirlwind of preparations and the parade of friends, neighbours and relatives who just had to come and see Jared late in the afternoon.

“Let’s go for a drive,” he suggested. Misha agreed with alacrity.

He watched Jared as they pulled away from the curb, taking in the differences. The college Jared he knew was popular enough, although Misha allowed that they were probably too wrapped in each other for Jared to form the types of friendships and relationships he obviously had back here. Here he was confident, popular and back to being the All American boy that Misha couldn’t help but think he’d corrupted.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Jared said, keeping his eyes fixed on his mirrors as he changed lanes, driving out of the suburbs towards the edge of the city. “I can almost hear it and the answer is no, you didn’t, and yes, I’m happy.” Jared’s voice was warm, patient and wise beyond his years. “I’m going to freak out a little later though, so I think you should let me blow you…” Jared pulled the truck off the main road and down a bumpy forest track. The trees opened up to reveal a lake, small, quiet and isolated. Jared parked in a lot that was nothing more than tamped down dirt. Then he turned to look at Misha. “Yeah, blow jobs, now.”

“It’s the middle of the day!” Misha tried to sound scandalised, but his cock had already started to stir, an automatic reaction to Jared’s suggestion.

“Want to change and run up into the hills a bit? Two wolves in Texas might cause a bit of a stir.” Jared was already unbuckling his pants, wriggling his narrow hips. “C’mon. It’s quiet here. No one will see.”

Misha gave in, weak, as Jared leaned across the central console and kissed him. “Back seat?”

Jared’s grin was answer enough.

 

It was disturbing to see Jared’s mother duck her head and smile soppily at them when they returned a few hours later. Misha realised just quite how tense he’d been, shoulders aching a little from the tension. But with the warmth of Jared’s arm slung over him, holding him close, and a mind blowing orgasm under his belt, Misha could finally enjoy her hospitality.

Jared took his dad aside after dinner, a meal that his dad had spent glaring at his plate. Misha helped wash up, watching Jared and his dad out of the kitchen window whenever he could. They didn’t look like they were fighting.

“Gerald was a bit surprised,” Jared’s mom noted, handing over a plate for Misha to stack in the dishwasher. “He was worried that you would leave Jared. It was difficult to explain.”

Misha nodded. Then he thought he better reply. Mrs Padalecki had never changed, despite her genetic inheritance. She’d not mated, not like Jared and he had. “I couldn’t. It’s more than just the fact I love him and he loves me.”

“Mmm,” she agreed. She was watching Misha carefully. “I’ve heard it is.”

Misha stood up and faced her, suddenly understanding her worries. “There’s the wolf thing. The fact that the supernatural thing or whatever forces us to only be with each other. But I love him. I love his smiles and his intelligence and everything about him. I want him to be happy. I want that more than anything. If he wanted me to go away and leave him alone and never ever see him again, I would. It would kill me, but I would.” Misha knew that the door behind them had opened but he had to explain to her, make her see. “Jared’s the only one for me.”

The hand at the small of his back was familiar, warm and reassuring. “And you’re it for me too,” Jared told him, quiet and private.

His mom looked between them, more settled now. Misha accepted the kiss to his temple and then he returned to stacking the dishes. When bedtime came, his stuff had been moved out of the guestroom and into Jared’s old childhood bedroom. Misha looked at it – Jared couldn’t have done it. He had spent the evening glued to Misha’s side – and thought about moving back to the other room.

“Everything okay, Misha?” Mr Padalecki stood in the doorway, wringing his hands. He realised what he was doing and thrust his hands into his pockets. “You’ll sleep better here?”

It wasn’t quite ‘Welcome to the family’ but Misha nodded, silent. He had so much he could say. But in the end, he stuck to a simple “Thank you”.

 

Misha hadn’t told Jared much about the rest of the trip, not really. He’d left it vague, only passing on the essential details. Jared’s eyes were a little wide, therefore, when they were escorted through the priority check in and led to a lounge to await boarding. Jared’s mom was enjoying being the type of traveller that got to put her feet up and accept a mimosa and snacks. Jared’s dad seemed to be enthralled in the sports section, but he wasn’t totally maintaining the vague hostility of yesterday. He merely seemed to share Misha’s distaste for early mornings.

The flight was over before Misha was really ready for it to be. He’d slept through it – dozed – lulled by Jared’s quiet conversation. His parents had insisted on dealing with the arrangements from this side, and Misha came through arrivals to see a uniformed chauffeur holding a sign. Nice to see they’d gone for subtle. The black stretch limo had enough space for their luggage at least.

They were three hours from the airport, away from the city and following smaller and smaller roads into the country. Land here was pricey, pressure from the suburbs and old established families making it a county where owning rather than renting was at a premium. It probably didn’t help that his family aimed to nibble up the plots that came up for sale on the fringes of their estate. It was probable that only the government knew the extent of the pack lands and even then the legal ownership was split between individuals. It was tended land, mostly, forest and field with the occasional small town, isolated house, road to nowhere important. Ignorable and picturesque.

The old house where Misha had grown up didn’t look any different from when he’d seen it during the Christmas break. Of course, he hadn’t had a welcoming committee. His parents had not been standing on the gravel outside the ivy covered front door waiting for him back then. They looked regal, king and queen of the domain.

Jared’s shoulders were up around his ears. He hadn’t said much since the plane – watching the world go by outside the window. Misha talked to Mrs Padalecki instead, answering her questions about the places they passed.

Despite his obvious nervous, Misha was excited to introduce Jared to his parents. He hoped that his mother’s sly comments about Misha not choosing a girl from a good family would stop. He hoped that with one look at Jared they would understand exactly why this guy had Misha wrapped around his little finger. From his mother’s fixed supercilious smile, Misha guessed he was not going to have his wishes granted.

The condescension dripped off her tongue when she welcomed the family to the house. Misha glared at her and noticed his father looking sharply to the side. They were not entirely united in this, obviously. It was even worse when Misha realised his mother was giving them a tour of the entire house before showing them to the guest rooms. She had even decided that Jared would have one at the far end of the house from his own room.

Misha bit his tongue, knowing that his mother would not forgive him embarrassing her in front of guests and waited until she had finished. Then he suggested that Mr and Mrs Padalecki might like some time to rest. When they agreed, he grabbed Jared’s hand and led him to the room he’d had as a child. Even though his mother had redecorated it, it still held most of the possessions Misha had left here. He wanted to show them to Jared, let him get the insight into his past that Misha had been granted in San Antonio.

Jared wandered around the room. He picked up a trophy for creative writing that Misha had received in middle school and studied it all too carefully.

“It’s not you,” Misha said, hovering a little anxiously in the doorway.

“It is me,” Jared said, subdued. “Your house, your parents. The estate. It’s more than I’d realised.”

“None of it matters,” Misha pleaded. He had to touch Jared, to reassure him. To let him know that he was just the same as he always was, Misha, scatty and scruffy grad student. The disorganised mess that Jared had to make lunch for in the morning so he remembered to eat. “Is it the money thing?”

Jared put down the trophy and leaned his weight back against Misha. “A little,” he admitted. “I knew about the whole trust fund. But knowing and seeing are two very different things. I’m just me.”

Misha nuzzled the back of Jared’s neck. The mark was fading there but still bore the marks of his teeth. He felt Jared relax a little more into the touch. “You know I can tell you that you’re bright-“ Misha dropped a kiss onto the back of Jared’s neck. “And gorgeous.” Another kiss. “And a hell of a catch.” He kissed again. “But all that matters is I love you, you love me and we belong to each other.”

Jared sighed, but he dropped his head forward a little to allow Misha better access. Misha wasn’t slow in kissing up his neck, stretching onto his toes to draw Jared’s earlobe into his mouth.

Jared spun around, pushing Misha back towards the bed, eyes were dark and intent. Misha nodded silently, falling back when his knees hit the bed and laying out on the dark red comforter. He let Jared look, let him drink his fill. Jared glanced over to make sure the door was securely closed before laying himself out over Misha. The kiss was anything but subservient, tongue fucking into Misha’s mouth, lips devouring Misha’s. Misha brought his hands up to hold onto Jared’s shoulders, but that was the only move he made, letting Jared take control of their actions. Jared pulled back, breathing heavily, hair already curling with sweat. Misha was tempted to reach up, brush it out of his eyes. Instead he scooted up the bed until he could reach behind him and hold on to the slats of the headboard.

Jared popped a button as he pulled the shirts over his head. He flung it aside and shucked his jeans and underwear just as swiftly. Misha took in the acres of glorious skin, letting his eyes drink their fill, letting Jared see how much he believed the words he’d just spoken. He spread his thighs, offering, but Jared shook his head, reaching forward to palm the bulge in Misha’s pants before stripping them off him. Misha felt weird in his t-shirt and nothing else. But he didn’t let his firm grip on the headboard go.

Jared let out a growl, mouth up Misha’s thigh before pushing the shirt up until it tangled around Misha’s arms. Misha bucked against the feel of that warm, naked skin pressing against him. His cock was all the way hard now and he rubbed it against Jared’s hip, desperate for friction. Jared allowed the movement before pressing his body down, trapping Misha against the bed. His eyes sought Misha’s both turned on and showing the last lingering doubts about everything. Misha tried to pour all the reassurance he could into his own gaze but he was lost in the shift of Jared’s eyes, entranced. Jared wrapped his legs around Misha’s and ran his hands up to encircle Misha’s wrists. He was immobilised and there was nowhere else he’d rather be.

It was a loss, a sudden shock of freezing air, when Jared rose off the bed to open Misha’s luggage and grab out the lube. Misha let out a protest which he strangled when Jared glared at him. He sealed his lips together, not even letting out a groan when Jared straddled him, muscular thighs gleaming on either side of his hips. Jared shifted above him as he prepped himself, cock brushing against Misha’s. However the sensation of Jared sliding down onto him, too tight and not enough lube merely making the tight clench much more intense was too much. Misha gasped out Jared’s name, one hand coming free from the headboard. Jared slammed himself home, a shout forcing its way from his chest. Then he grabbed at Misha’s hand.

“Keep it tight,” he ordered, and Misha felt his dick swell and jerk. He readjusted his grip on the slats and watched as Jared eased his hands behind him, grabbing on to Misha’s thighs. He used the grip to rock up, shallowing fucking Misha. Misha couldn’t take his eyes off the glorious display of shifting muscle, of firm skin gleaming with a fine mist of sweat. Jared’s abs stretched and flexed as he tossed his head back, his body a straight line from his straining cock to the hair flying back from his head.

Misha had to hold on hard or he would have been helpless to stop himself grabbing at Jared’s narrow hips, helping him raise his body and slam it back down onto Misha’s cock. He nearly came apart when Jared started to strip his own cock, but instead he focused on lifting his hips as much as Jared would allow, deliberately aiming to hit Jared’s prostate. It seemed work as Jared let out another low shout and came over his hand, come spilling over Misha’s stomach. The sight of Jared falling apart, chest heaving, was too much for Misha to resist. He thrust up and spilled inside Jared, eyes finally slipping closed as the white fire of his orgasm swept through him.

Jared lifted his hands away from the headboard and placed a kiss on the inside of Misha’s pliant arms as he placed them down on his chest. Then he leaned forward and kissed Misha gently and thoroughly. Misha kissed back, hands finding their way to their familiar spot on Jared’s waist. They only moved when their heartbeats were back to normal and the chill of the air was too much on their naked bodies.

 

Arms and legs entwined under the coverlet, Misha breathed in the familiar scent of a sleeping Jared. He knew he was being a little creepy, but the hastily set alarm would go off shortly and they’d need to shower and get ready for another round of parental hostility.

Jared startled Misha out of his train of thought. “I can hear you sniffing me, man.”

“You love it,” Misha retorted, exaggeratedly sniffing at Jared’s hair.

Jared opened his eyes and looked up at Misha. “Yeah, I do. You got me.” Then he broke the moment by licking a stripe up Misha’s cheek. Their embrace degenerated into a wrestling match, which Jared won, pinning Misha to the bed and kissing the taste of sleep out of his mouth.

They were interrupted by the alarm. Jared slumped then rolled out of bed. “I haven’t got any clothes here. They’re all in the other room.”

Misha shooed Jared towards the shower. “I’ll take care of it.”

And he did, throwing on his own clothes and trotting along the corridors. He could hear the noise of arrivals from downstairs – cousins and aunts and uncles no doubt –but he ignored all that to grab Jared’s suitcase out of his assigned room and bring it back to his. Jared was out of the shower when he got back, so Misha kissed him quickly, still feeling the afterglow from earlier, and slapped his ass on the way to his own shower.

 

There was still tension in the air when they came downstairs for dinner but Misha managed to derail the worst of it by determinedly talking to Jared’s parents about San Antonio. He could smell the way Jared’s emotions spiked between anger and despair every time his mother looked in their direction but Misha clamped down on all his own feelings. No reasons for Jared to worry.

Luckily they had the jet lag excuse and made their way to their respective beds shortly after dinner. The house was filling up - cousins and aunts and uncles - and Misha wanted to introduce them all to his Jared but he couldn’t while his mother was still radiating disapproval.

It was no better the next morning. Jared followed Misha downstairs for breakfast, sticking close. His parents were already there, halfway down the formal dining table. Misha bit back a sigh. Breakfast was normally served in the kitchen, even with a full house. It was normally a fun, happy meal. This one was silent, the loudest noise the scrape of cutlery on the plates.

Misha sat opposite Jared’s father, relieved that the hostility for that quarter had diminished. He hunched over his coffee, feeling the tension in every bone in his body. Misha let out a sigh.

“I was going to suggest that Benson took you into the city for the day? Let Jared and me try and get things sorted out here. You need a bit of a holiday too.” Misha couched the whole idea as an idle musing, but Jared’s father picked up on it like the lifeline it was.

“Sounds great.”

 

Jared and he waved them off before Misha turned to see the pasted-on smile fade from Jared’s face. “Let’s go.”

He led Jared through the house, through the kitchen which was full of chattering relatives to the strange room at the back of the house. The room had been specially adapted to Misha’s family - a wall with wooden pigeon holes, another with showers and a door with a button to open it. Misha pulled off his shirt and started on his pants while Jared started at him, a rim of white visible around his pursed lips.

“Take off your clothes and leave them here.” Misha kept the instruction short as he matched deed to words. Jared hesitated longer but soon enough he followed suit, placing his clothes in one of the wooden shelves. They stood naked and Misha nodded then shifted suddenly into wolf shape. It was actually nice to be free like this, like all his tense muscles had been relaxed at once. Wolves didn’t worry about parents or acceptance. They had pack and mate. Misha had both as Jared changed beside him.

Misha ran his muzzle over Jared’s - the wolf form of a kiss - and then pushed the button that opened the door, running out into the spring sunshine. It was colder than at college but that didn’t matter as wolves. It was pleasant, really, to feel the crisper air and the light breeze ruffling his fur.

Jared ran steadily, mechanically, following Misha up into the low hills away from the house. They were heavily wooded and also full of game. The animals were never disturbed by humans since the inhabitants tended to come in wolf form. Misha had never really hunted - he preferred his food cooked - but he could hunt here. So much was instinct.

The crunch of leaves under his paws, the huge lungfuls of air not tainted by chemicals or pollutants. The way the trees seemed to stretch forever. It wasn’t as good as the wilderness forests in Canada but it was home, safe and familiar. Misha stretched out and ran.

Eventually he slowed, panting slightly, as he came to his destination. Jared was still close on his heels, having built up his wind and his ability to use his energy effectively. He still liked to wrestle and luxuriate in all the smells and sounds that his wolf form made new and interesting. Misha loved having that extra edge on the familiar world and so did Jared. And despite his previous foul mood, the run seemed to have given some of that joy back, as Jared stopped to eye Misha playfully, wriggling all over before he pounced. They rolled over and over, jumping apart to avoid falling in a stream. Misha mock-attacked Jared next, jumping across the stream to try and make him submit. Jared jumped out of the way, elegant, lean, muscled. His fur shone in the dappled sunlight and Misha was caught just by how glorious his mate was.

Jared changed first, chest heaving from exertion. He let Misha look his fill as he spread out on a moss covered boulder, stroking over his belly, his cock. Misha couldn’t stay wolf much longer. He had to touch Jared, taste him.

“This was my den,” Misha explained, once he had sated his urge to kiss Jared’s open, eager mouth. “When we were kids, I claimed this place as mine.”

Jared looked around. “It’s nice.”

“It was a childish fantasy. All land around here belongs to the pack.” Misha laughed a little. “And my parents lead the pack.”

“And they hate me.” The tension was back in Jared’s shoulders.

Misha wondered how to explain it. “I’m a strong Alpha and you’re my mate. And my parents aren’t as young as they were. And you…” Misha couldn’t help tearing his eyes from Jared’s face and letting them roam up and down his body. “You’re strong and young, intelligent. Gorgeous.” Jared’s cheeks darkened at that. “You’re a threat.”

“I’m not!” Jared’s words echoed off the rocks and trees. “I’m not,” he protested more quietly.

Misha nodded, taking Jared’s hand and stroking his fingers. “And I know that. And so do my parents. They haven’t quite accepted it yet. I’ve been trying the whole obedient son thing but it’s not working.”

Jared let out a heavy sigh. They sat in the sunshine for a while longer, listening to the stream, watching the play of light through the leaves. Misha remembered why he’d tried to claim this as his own all those years ago. He’d been so desperate to have something to hang onto, something that was just his rather than pack. He looked over at Jared. Perhaps he’d got his wish.

Jared sensed Misha’s shifted attention. He grabbed at Misha’s leg, trying to pull him closer. Misha laughingly resisted for a moment before sprawling over Jared, legs tangled and arms tight around Jared’s neck. He kissed him, hard, full of intent and Jared responded to the urgency. Their tongues initially battled, pushing back and forth before Jared opened wide, letting Misha fuck into his mouth, lick at his teeth, eat him all up.

There was a change in the wind, perhaps, or the sun going behind a cloud. Misha felt as if a switch had been flipped in him. He needed Jared, out here, on their pack lands. He needed Jared in this place. It was as if it would make it his and cement Jared to him even further. A mark of ownership that went beyond their bond, that linked them to every wolf in their family history that had brought them to this place.

Jared pushed at Misha’s shoulders, driving him upwards. Misha stumbled clumsily to his feet, overtaken by desire. Jared had no intention of making him wait, springing up himself before turning to bend over the moss-covered rock that had provided support for them. Misha dropped his knees, leaned forward and drank in the scent of Jared bared to him by Jared’s spread knees. A pointed tongue, once, twice, licking over the hole before diving in and widening the hole already slick with desire. Misha lined himself up and drove in deep, making Jared cry out in surprise, the air punched out of his lungs. Misha halted, barely controlling himself as Jared writhed under him, desperate for movement and friction. It was torment for them both.

After drawing out the moment as long as he could, Misha rolled his hips, driving himself impossibly deeper. Jared let out a low groan, canting his hips to make it easier for Misha to fuck into him, spreading his smooth, tanned thighs that inch wider, making his muscles stand proud and flexed. Misha admired them, sliding his hands over them, before splaying his hands over the small of Jared’s back, wrapping bruise-tight fingers around his lean waist and using the extra leverage to speed his thrusts.

Misha’s knot pulsed at the base of his dick and he started to grind it past the clutch of Jared’s hole. He was still awed by the fact that Jared let him do this, wanted him like this. Was able to fit the hard bole of his knot in, almost welcoming the stretch of the widest part, the pleasure that tipped near to pain. Jared’s cries became louder, bouncing off the stream like his earlier shouts. This time Misha didn’t care who heard as he finally thrust deep, fully seated. Jared’s back arched taut at that and his come spattered onto the moss without a hand on his cock. The thrill of Misha’s own orgasm raced up and down his spine as he bred Jared again, planting his seed deep inside.

Misha guided Jared down to the rock, cushioning his head, kissing at his forehead, his ear, his cheek, until Jared regained enough will power to turn his head and capture Misha’s lips.

“Love you,” he murmured. “No matter what.” Misha’s own heart leapt in his chest in response.

 

“Mom, Dad. I want to speak to you.” Misha pulled his parents out of the even larger mess of relatives who were enjoying the opportunity to catch up on the gossip when they got back to the house and dressed again. Jared’s parents had stood at the side of the gathering, unsure, for just a little too long until Misha had corralled his most garrulous great aunt and introduced them. She had taken on the role of hostess, summoning people imperiously and introducing them.

His mom nodded. “Not here though.”

Misha pointed at the library. His mom nodded and wandered towards it, his dad at her heels. Misha was intending to confront them alone, but Jared joined him, slipping in before the door closed. Misha raised his eyebrows at him but Jared just ignored that, taking his hand and squeezing it. A rush of warmth flooded Misha, making him feel stronger and more able to face his parents, who were probably still the only source of authority he recognised.

“I want you to stop this,” Misha said. He could feel the anger that he’d tamped down forcing its way up inside him. “Jared is my mate, he’s going to be my husband and you have to deal with it.”

“Bloodline-“ His mother had the audacity to actually bring this up now, in front of Jared.

“Doesn’t matter. Now, do you want to see me married or not?” Misha was taller than his mother now, and the ingrained respect that he had always been taught to regard her with seemed to ebb under the weight of his fury. “I was looking forward to showing Jared where I had grown up and seeing the place you offered us. But if you can’t…”

His father placed a hand on his mother’s shoulders and it was as if all her strings had been cut. She folded into a seat, bowed her head and let out a shuddering breath. Then she looked up, looked at Jared properly for the first time. She watched him and her face changed. There was raw hope etched there, hope and worry. Jared smiled, a sad quiet smile, and went to her and took her hands.

“I’m looking after him too,” he said, just loud enough for Misha to catch it. It was then that he realised what was really going on. Bringing a mate into the family home made his mom’s own position less secure. He looked at his father, who was still holding on to his mom’s shoulder.

“I went a bit Alpha there.” Misha tried to sound contrite but it was difficult. He was still fired up and angry. Jared flowed back to his feet and wrapped his arm around Misha’s shoulder. He nuzzled at Misha’s temple and Misha felt the tension start to dissipate.

“And you’re not getting to be Pack Alpha just because you’re my son,” his dad rumbled before quirking a smile. “Not for some time, anyway.” Then he turned his attention to Jared. “So, Jared. Are you into sports?”

“Like football? Well, I’m from Texas and it’s basically our religion.” Jared straightened up, although he kept his arm around Misha. “I haven’t really stayed up to date, what with college and all.”

Misha’s father strolled forward, obviously satisfied that the situation was resolved and Jared followed him out of the room, heading towards the back of the house and the kitchen. Misha sat down beside his mom. The awkward silence resumed.

“He’s pregnant, you know,” his mom started. She turned to look at Misha, revealing the conflict between resolve and worry and doubt. Misha wrapped his arms around her. He hadn’t hoped to presume, not counting on anything at all. He couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face. His cheeks started to hurt. His mom opened her mouth to continue before taking in his expression. “You didn’t know?”

“We… I… He..” Misha stuttered. He didn’t really want to talk about his sex life with his mother. It was enough that she knew what they were doing without them talking about it.

“I guess the comment about waiting until he proved himself is a little unnecessary.” The statement was devoid of the previous venom. His mom hugged him back. “I’m happy for you. So happy.”

Misha tightened his arms around her. It was going to be okay. Everything was going to be more than okay. It was going to be great. And he was going to be a father.

 

His grin was obvious through dinner, which ended up not being the lethal meal he was expecting. It was actually pleasant, the sports conversation from earlier carrying Jared and both of their fathers through the meal. Misha had listened to a minute of it before realising he knew nothing about what they were talking about. So he ended up in the wedding conversation at the other side of the table. He kept his leg pressed against Jared’s, his ankle hooked around his. It was the most appropriate type of touching he could get away with. The type of touching he really wanted to do would have to wait until they were behind the closed door of his bedroom.

His mom was smiling now, a little sad still. Misha was sure that Jared would pick up on it, suspect something more than his mom’s change of heart. But now that his mom’s standoffishness had vanished, the rest of his cousins seemed intent on asking Jared everything they could think of. Misha sat back and watched.

He had a sudden memory of Jared the first day he’d seen him, eyes wide at the whole college thing. He’d been shy, conversation stilted, very little of his sense of wicked humour showing. He’d even been tense and shy, shoulders hunched, at the party he’d been dragged to. Misha had wanted to wrap him up in cotton wool, keep him safe and send him far, far away from everything scary in the world. One kiss, one accidental nip had done away with all that.

But Misha couldn’t find it in him to feel guilty any more. Jared had become this confident, honourable, strong man. Compassionate, funny, sweet. Perfect. He might have done it on Misha’s watch, but his own character, everything that Misha loved in him, had flourished on its own. Misha couldn’t resist dropping a kiss on his shoulder. Jared quirked his eyebrow at him and returned to his conversation.

They might be alpha and beta, but they were more than that. Wolves mated for life, sure enough, and Misha could feel that was true for them. He hadn’t even looked at anyone else since Jared had entered his life. But they were more than some quirk of fate and biology. They were partners, equals.

The after dinner conversation seemed to take forever to wind down. Jared allowed himself to become some kind of climbing frame for the younger children, a sight which sent a punch of lust through Misha’s stomach. He ended up joining them in their game, letting himself be positioned and manhandled into the best angles. He caught his mother’s eye over Jared’s head as he was helping him escape a tickle attack. Jared’s easy, warm, wholehearted laugh made everything right. His mom was nodding, smiling and halfway to being as in love with Jared as Misha already was.

Finally they escaped, stumbling up the stairs. Misha’s room had a few more bits of luggage in it – the rest of Jared’s bags – and they tripped a little while stripping off their clothes. The wine they’d drunk made them feel light-headed. Misha had a sudden thought.

“You’re going to have to stop drinking,” he blurted out.

Jared froze where he was untying his laces. “What? Why? We starting one of your hippy things again?”

Misha clapped his hand over his mouth. He motioned to Jared to sit on the bed and came to sit next to him, claiming his hands. “My mom. She noticed some things. I mean, there are not really tests other than waiting for your next heat and it not happening. But. She knew. She can smell it.”

“What can she smell, Misha?” Jared’s grip on his hand tightened. “You’re babbling.”

“She thinks you’re pregnant. It worked. The knot thing. It looks like we’re going to…” Misha couldn’t work out what next to say. He was too busy watching Jared for his reaction.

Jared opened his mouth and closed it a few times, little bit like a goldfish. He cocked his head to one side, hiding his expression. “A baby?” he said, wonderingly.

“A baby. Our baby.” Misha felt his heart give a leap at the words. For all his imagining, the fact it was actually happening made him even more joyful. The happiness bubbled up inside him, like he’d been drinking the finest champagne he could imagine.

“Ours.” Jared turned to face him, bouncing a little as he did so. A wide grin split his face. “Fuck. This is like terrifying on one hand and then, just, wow.” He squeezed Misha’s hands again. “I don’t know what to do. I want to tell. But do you? And then I want to just keep it our surprise. And I’m just…”

“Yeah,” Misha breathed. He swayed closer and Jared met him halfway, lips already parted. They rolled back onto the bed, breathing each other in.

Two days from now they’d be married, two months from now they’d finish up college. Then they’d move here, into their own house, have their kid, have their lives turn upside down.

But now, right now, all they needed was each other, a bed and a closed door.


End file.
